The previously reported total synthesis of racemic dihydrothebainone, nordihydrocodeinone and dihydrocodeinone developed here, which optionally provides access to either the N-methyl or N-nor series, has been extended to the (-)-series of natural opioid absolute configuration. This has resulted in an efficient, practical total synthesis of the corresponding (-)-isomers despite initial solubility problems in (-)-series. Since (-)-dihydrothebainone and (-)-dihydrocodeinone can be converted to natural morphine, codeine and thebaine by established procedures, this development potentially renders production of all medically valuable opiates possible by total synthesis. Thus, in principle, these results could finally elininate our total dependence on foreign sources of opium, the traditional raw material for medical opiates. Work is continuing in this area and data currently available indicate the overall yield of natural codeine, morphine and thebaine from m-methoxyphenethyl amine will be 10-30% with only 5-8 isolated intermediates.